1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure inside a computer case, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation air duct for enhancing beat dissipation of a plurality of high heat-generating elements.
2. Related Art
In order to meet the consumers' requirements on the data processing speed to complete more and more complicated programs in the shortest time, the entire industry tries to achieve the objects of higher processing speed and multiplex operation by increasing the integrity of chips. As the processing speed keeps increasing, and the chip size keeps reducing, the heat dissipation of chips in high-speed operation has become a concern of the industry that directly influences the performance and stability of a computer system. In recent years, it has been one of the most difficult problems for the industry to rapidly dissipate the waste heat generated by the chips to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of major chips in the system. As for desktop computers that are used most extensively, in order to reduce the temperature inside the computer system, the most common conventional heat dissipation method is to add various heat dissipation modules composed of heatsink fins and fans on the surface of an object requiring enhanced heat dissipation effect, and to dissipate the heat outside the computer system with a system fan in a case.
Compared with a notebook computer or a workstation server, the desktop computer has larger heat dissipation spaces between main electronic components, and thus is less likely to cause the problem that the heat cannot be dissipated. However, with the substantial improvement of the operating speed of the elements, in a current desktop computer system, the heat dissipation problem is required to be solved not only by the CPU, but also by the memory, display chip, and chips disposed on the mainboard. The simplest solution to the mentioned problem is to add a heat dissipation module on each of the components, but the cost and power load of the computer system will be increased. Furthermore, the plurality of heat dissipation modules in the case may severely affect the flow condition of the internal flow field, and increase the resistance to air flows near the heat dissipation modules. Thus, the air cannot flow by surfaces of other high heat-generating elements directly, and rapid heat convection between the air inside the case and the external via the fan cannot be realized. Accordingly, the waste heat discharged by the heat dissipation modules and other high heat-generating elements remains in the case of the computer system. With the increase of the operation time of the computer, the temperature inside the case becomes increasingly higher due to poor convection, such that the performance and stability of the computer system may be effected, and the generated high temperature may even cause damage to the chips due to over heat of the elements.
Aiming at solving the problem of poor heat dissipation, the industry has developed air ducts disposed inside the case. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. I252972 discloses an air duct for a heat dissipation device, in which the air duct covers a component requiring enhanced heat dissipation effect to form an air flow channel Moreover, heatsink fins are disposed on a CPU, and a fan is disposed on a side of an air duct channel, so as to stabilize a flow field of air near the component requiring enhanced heat dissipation effect, and to improve the air convection inside a case. However, the air is not directly blown towards the heatsink fins, so the enhancement of the heat dissipation effect of the CPU is limited. In addition, this design does not conform to the heat dissipation requirements directed to the high precision and high operating speed of the current CPUs, and often leads to over high temperature that affects the stability of the computer system. Therefore, the above design is not applicable nowadays.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,024 discloses a fan flow guide, which controls the direction of an air flow blown by a fan with the internal structure of the fan flow guide, and concentrates and blows the air to a high heat-generating area, so as to improve the heat-dissipation efficiency of high beat-generating elements. However, as the air flow path is fixed, the heat dissipation effect of only a few high heat-generating elements can be enhanced, so this design is not applicable to a desktop computer including many high heat-generating elements, and needs further improvement.